dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Staff of Stars
Hm, here is another issue. I have not had played Dungeon Siege 2 or 3 - are they the source for the idea that Merik's Warding Staff is the Staff of Stars? Granted, there is not much written in the game about either item, but the histories are different. In The Binding of the Shadowjumper they said the staff was used by the Utraeans, at the Clock, to imprison the s.j. and siphon/exploit his plane of shadow. I cannot see how the Utraeans would have decided to FedEx the staff to Ehb so that the Grand Mage there could imprison the Seck. And it then becomes the permanent property of EhbMerik also regards the staff without the reverence people give the staff of stars. He says something like, "thanks to me the Goblins thought it had powers it did not actually possess." --Tristanzz (talk) 19:18, August 30, 2016 (UTC) This is a timeline from what I understand about Dungeon Siege's history with massive gaps. This part occurs over about a thousand years or so: The Utraean Empire rises, during construction of the great clock, they start poking their noses into other dimensions (Fire, air, earth dimensions, etc) and stumble across the dimension of shadow - which is like an inverse dimension to the one that we live in. The Shadowjumper pops through and wrecks havoc. They subdue him with the Staff Of Stars (Which theoretically means that the staff is a Utraean creation) and use him to power the great clock as well as a whole bunch of other stuff. The Utraean empire eventually falls thanks to internal strife and conflict. The Utraean Peninsula is abandoned in favour of pulling troops back to the northern isle. The Empire of Stars rises. The Emperors and Empresses claim to be descended from the creator gods. Somehow the Staff of Stars is recovered from the ruins of the Utraeans and is used largely by the Empires Grand Mage of the legions. The Empire of Stars is taken over by Zaramoth, the War of Legions takes place and the 10th Legion withdraws to Ehb - taking the Staff of Stars with them as well as a whole bunch of other magic relics which are subsequently sealed in the Chamber of Stars beneath Castle Ehb. The Staff evidently has it's name changed to Warding Staff, since it's no longer an empire toy and now just used to keep up the Wards in the Vault of Eternity. The Staff of Stars is now held by the Grand Mage of the 10th Legion. The Seck don't enjoy sharing Ehb with their human counterparts so their banished to the Vault of Eternity. Time Skip (Don't know how long), this part takes place over the course of a year or so Grand Mage Merik is now the Grand Mage of the 10th Legion. The Goblin Inventor unites the goblin clans in the eastern swamps and sucessfully steals the Staff of Stars from Merik, knowing that it's loss would cause some serious havoc. Without the staff renewing them, the wards over the Vault of Eternity begin to wane. Merik actually goes TO the Seck to see if they somehow stole it. They didn't. Merik is captured and frozen... somehow. It's never explained WHO froze him - either the goblins or Gresh. (Probably the former) Gresh is the first one out, he does a deal with the western krug, teaching them fire and necromancy in exchange for going on a rampage against the humans. He then sieges Fortress Kroth right after legion troops are moved from east to west to deal with the farmlands and Stonebridge. Montbarron frees Merik, recovers his shiny staff, kills Gresh, saves Kroth and subsequently goes on to kill Gom. Big Whoop. Merik steps down as Grand Mage of the Legion. He apparently feels really iffy about his almighty stuff up (If that's what you want to call it) The staff is taken to Arhok... for some reason I literally don't know why. Apparently (?) its to choose a new Grand Mage but that makes BS sense to me. The Shadow Jumper senses the staff is nearby, finally goes rage mode, breaks out of his prison which has been weakening for a few thousand years or so, steals the staff and heads to the Great Clock for revenge, getting help from the Zaurask and the Goblins on the way. (Note: NO GOBLIN INVENTOR HERE) The Hero of Arhok subsequently chases after the Shadowjumper, kills the zaurask and a few other natives. The hero then kills the shadowjumper and reclaims the staff of stars. (And I ask myself, where is Montbarron in all this???) This is the part most people don't know about There was a mini campaign later released for DSLOA. When the Hero gets back to Arhok, everyone makes a decision that the staff is too powerful to keep... and ironically too powerful to destory. So the hero has themselves sealed in stone with the staff so it can never be abused again (Whaaaaaaaaat?). About a year or two later, Hassat show up on the mainland seeking help from the hero. So the seal is broken and the hero is returned... Oh, and the staff breaks in two and is destroyed (Mega whaaaaat? So much for being too OP to destroy). At some point, Merik dies and he is entombed in the Hero's Crypt. The Staff of Stars is fixed with duct tape and interred with him. Dungeon Siege 2 No appearance or reference to the staff. I've played both campaigns several times and found every shiny treasure chest and secret location. Dungeon Siege 3 The player goes into the crypt, finds Meriks tomb and is able to recover the staff, which has useless stats. By now it's literally nothing but a shiny trinket, a far cry from it's value to the Utraens and the Empire of Stars. Does that clear it up? Sadowson (talk) 00:51, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. That was a much longer response than I expected. I am not a lore person and the reason for my query was because if something is not written about or strongly implied by the designers, it makes it hard for me to write a description for something. Like I can write stuff that is already spelled out in the game, but this notion that the Warding Staff is the Staff of Stars blindsided me. I guess how you describe it, that the Utraean Empire is much older than the Empire of Stars, at least makes it more plausible. I was just wondering if there was evidence in the game to prove it. It is good when particularly important items are qualified as conjecture, like on the Merik page there is the picture of this guy in the cutscene. I had figured it was Khale Fenstor, the caravan master who is "no longer among the living," not Merik. --Tristanzz (talk) 19:12, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Well it's not wrong. Technically. According to the game files, that IS Merik. I'll need some time tomorrow to fix up my storyline and see where I went wrong. Sadowson (talk) 06:41, September 1, 2016 (UTC) He might be Merik in the same way that the Elddim Legion Recruiter is Gyorn; the "merik" file name just referring to his distinctive character model. I may be wrong about this, of course, since I don't study the game's code. -Templar of St. Luke The Elddim Legion Recruiter isn't Gyorn. He just happens to have the same face as him. He's a modified Guard Captain without the helmet, shield and sword. All the Guard Captains and Gyorn share the same face. Sadowson (talk) 23:13, September 1, 2016 (UTC) In the same way, I'm thinking that Merik's face was used in the cutscene to suggest an older person as a caravan master; he isn't necessarily the Grand Mage himself. -Templar of St. Luke